Currently, non-invasive imaging approaches for the localization and quantitation of nutrient fluxes rely primarily on the detection of radioisotopes. For example, one approach involves positron emission tomography (PET) utilizing primarily 18F-labeled glucose analogs (e.g., fludeoxyglucose). There is a need in the art for compositions and methods of in vivo imaging of lipid uptake.